


The New Chapter of the Legend

by Xilenyth



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, half of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilenyth/pseuds/Xilenyth
Summary: For decades since the lost of the 11 Kyurangers, their last standing is walking on the universe to complete their legend and continue their legacy. Kotaro, grown up as the Commander of the HQ, is on a mission to find his friend's reincarnation. But at what cost in the journey.





	The New Chapter of the Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I finished it! Thank for reading and clicking onto this small fanfic I was able to finish! I want to thank the people who helped!
> 
> @Medixnight - For the inspiration of the AU (Please check them out!)  
> @the-ultimate-nobody - For helping me with a few parts and ideas! 
> 
> This wasn't vey beta'ed readed, only edited a few parts. If there is any mistake, please let me know so I can learn from them.

“From the Oushi System, there’s seem to have scattered of what’s left of the Jark Matter members. Our teams have reported somewhat of a disruptions over to the south planets, where we have thought of where the members are currently residing in.”

A large map of the Oushi System hovered above everyone’s heads, illuminating a small gray glow. Small red dots pulsated in their red glow on top of the said planets. Reports indeed show witnesses seeing ships from the enemy flying in their orbit. These reports are one of many, some reported by trusted planets and others from searcher teams, traveling all over the universe. The conference room stood still, as the reports drowned on, an old man stared at the zooming maps for anything other than Jark Matter related reports. Though, it is important, but it’s not as important as the one in his mind. The two members of the HQ continued on, sliding their finger out to the map to show more written journals and reports. 

“What’s the status of the surrounding planets and it’s residences?” The man asked, his hand wrapping around his cane, colored of a sky blue and a curved bear. His mind raced through his thoughts as ideas came up, the two members pulling up papers and typed journals.

“The residences reported that their villages and cities are stable. Ignoring the occasional attacks from Jark Matter ex-higher ups. Residences have found a way to safely export and import supplies, along with machinery for near planets.” They said, reading over the glass tablet in their arms, text typing fast and showing on top of the glass.

“Machinery?” He asked, sitting up straighter .

“From what I’ve seen, and from documents, the machinery are for building, tools, and small bots, including androids. They said exported items are only shipped out from only one company, who has been a target for the Jark Matter.” They replied, only getting a response of a knowing ‘hmm’ and a slight nod. Their partner bowed in respect and waved their arms in the air. The maps of planets, documents, and write the reports fizzled in the air. The lights lit up the conference room, shortly blinding the old human.

“I’ll send in Team K-90 to investigate the surrounding planets and give reports of what they find, I’ll be joining them.” The two widen their eyes in surprise, but bowed in respect. 

“Technician Liyn has finished the current androids for the HQ and wanted to see your opinion on the product. Including classified files to talk about.” They said, gathering their papers and tablets. The other one standing next to the sliding door and expect them to leave. The man’s mind thought for a moment, remembering what have happened the past month. He gazed up at the two, then nodded his head, “Thank you, I’ll speaking to her shortly."

“Yes, sir. We’ll be leaving now, Commander Kotaro.” The two bowed deeply then left through the open door, machinery and mutters flew in the room and echoed inside the room. The old man sigh and looked down at his written notes. Commander Kotaro, the last standing Kyuranger from decades ago. His story goes far back that it became a legend to everyone’s ears. Everyone knew the Kyuranger’s sacrifice to destroy Don Armage and his Vice-Shogens, how they were able to use all the main 12 kyutamas to make a powerful explosion. Powerful enough to destroy Don Armage bit by bit. But with a cost that is too heavy for Kotaro to understand at such a young age. Many members of the HQ went for days to days, until it turned into months searching over and over to find what’s left in the final battlefield. Nothing, but a cracked sky blue kyutama. Kotaro sat in his rightful commander chair, listening to the humming and faded shouts of commands outside the room. His eyes slowly look at the kyutama, sitting in the mouth of his curved bear. The crack would mean so little to anybody else, but might so much for the human. He furrowed his eyebrows, and squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the painful memories getting to this point. 

He pushed himself off of the chair. It squeaked from many times sitting down. He dusted off his blue commander jacket and went on his way, closing the door behind. He knew his way around in HQ, the current schedule for the majority of the workers and trainees, and the current status of their current missions. He let his gaze roam around the steel hallways, guiding his way through the crowd of HQ members who bow in respect and greeted him. He softly smiles and continued his way. His cane follows by his side in his hand, tapping the ground. 

The HQ hasn’t changed over the years, only added decks and ships for weaponry, more HQs floating around the universe. People, aliens, mechanical organisms, and robots began to join their cause on defeating the rest of the Jark Matter. Of course, it took a long time to approve everyone and have the requirements for joining. To be honest, he was one of many to aim to be Commander rank, following Xiao’s footsteps. Took countless of years training for this. The site of the whole galaxy opened up to him as he scrolled passed a window. The sight of a deck emerging out of the HQ’s wing, with a ship sitting on the edge of it. The ship started it’s engine as engineers wearing their safety gear for space, checked the sides for any imperfections or defects. Once checked, one rose a thumbs up and ran back inside the HQ, the gate slowly closing behind them. The ship slowly rose up from the platform, it’s spray painted galaxy stars shine in the light as it took off into a Wrapzone. Many ships took off like any other, but a thought nagged in his mind. Kotaro brushes it off to the side and focused on his destination. 

He walked into the technician room, the scent of oil and rust roamed around the room. Tools tied up to the back wall, heavy machinery lines up against another to the side. There were wires hanging off from the ceiling and, truth to told, this was the messiest place the HQ has, but a private room for their valued technician. The old human waved his hand in the air to push the dust of coal and smoke away from his face and slowly stepping around the scattered wires on the floor. He spotted the busy tech woman at her bench, sparks flying to the sides of her and occasionally looking side to side on what’s she is working on. He lifted up his hand and simply tapped her shoulder. She tensed up and whipping her head to the back, catching the familiar blue color coat. 

“Oh! Commander! You’re here! Good good good! Excellent timing!” Liyn spoke out, a bright smile on her lips. She whipped off her mask and turned off the flame. Kotaro smiled softly back at her. A fellow trainee when he started going his training. She brushed off her long hair and her apron, coal dust scattering in the air. She spun on her chair and faced him, soot and black powder marked on her face but she didn’t care. 

“So! You came here and don’t even say hello?” She joked, getting up and started to clean up her bench.

“You requested me actually, but hello! Nice to see you too.” Kotaro said back, carefully not getting into Liyn’s way as the old lady cleans up. 

“Oh… I did, didn- Oh! That! Yes! Thank you for reminding me.” Liyn exclaimed, waving the Burner towards the Commander, “The androids of the finest tech the universe has seen are finally finished. A few more touches and we’ll be able to let these androids roam free and help us! Thanks to… Sir Tsurugi’s original blueprints.” 

Both of their smiles flattered, sparks of memories flew past Kotaro, and Lin knew first hand of what Kotaro felt about losing his friends all at once. Liyn searches through Kotaro’s eyes, broken but determined to avenge his friends. His gaze fell to the ground, feeling the ground shake a bit. 

“With his blueprints, we’ll able to help many more people than we can do in our own!” Liyn encouraged him. 

He forced his gaze back up to stare at his dear friend. She smiled in determination, balling up her fist and making a fighting stance, “We can help them. It’s just matter of time.” 

Kotaro swallowed his breath and nodded his head, “Assuming that the touch up will be completed soon, i’ll speak to the council about sending them to the other HQs, and how many we need until we’ll make more.”

“Of course! Seeing that our vaulted planets are being targeted, it’ll be hard to ship them to the other HQs. Especially the Battle Android’s training experience.” She added, rubbing her chin between her fingers. Liyn continued to think about the androids. It was a new beginning for the androids’ new update, able to be like themselves, one with a thought process of their own. Of course, it would be extra work to teach them the basics, what they need to learn of what they will be assigned to them. But it’ll be all worth it. Liyn’s eyes brighten in realization, catching Kotaro by surprise.

“What is i-” As small soft knock on the door interrupted Kotaro’s sentence, both pair of eyes looking at the entrance. The light seeping from the bottom of the door shadowed two part of feet, shifting one side to another.

“Oh my stars! I totally forgot! Why didn’t you remind me?!” Liyn rushed towards the door, ignoring Kotaro’s questions. The old lady carefully stepped her way towards the door, but instead of opening the door to let the unexpected visitor in, she carefully cracked it open and slipped out. Leaving the room and leaving Kotaro with his questions.

“Liyn.” Kotaro scolded and walked towards the entrance, tripping over a few wires. His hand touched the door, but doesn’t open it. Instead, Kotaro leans in on the sliding entrance, and listened closely. The voices were muffled and hard to listen, with the echoing shouts, engines of ships starting at the nearby decks, and other voices perking up. Liyn sounded clearly excited, the small shouts and bouncies from her feet. The secondary voice was clearly a robotic male, a quiet tone from what Kotaro can hear with his ears. Liyn hushed him and footsteps approached the door. Kotaro quickly stepped back before the door opened and Liyn’s head peeked out. Kotaro stared at her in confusion at Liyn’s sudden upbeat attitude, it was rather rare to be like this, so it must be good news.

Liyn slipped out of the door but doesn’t completely close it. She held the door slightly open behind and spoke out, “I. Want to help you.”

Kotaro was even more confused, knowing that Liyn greatly helped him over the years, “I think you helped plenty.”

“Not with the Commander rank. Your Mission...Searching for the Kyuranger’s reincarnations.”

Everything went blank. Kotaro’s confusion fell to the ground and his heart beated rapidly. His throat seem to close up on him as he struggles to find the right words to say. In the past, when he was much younger, he believed that they were reincarnations. A rebirth of the soul into a new body. Kotaro believe in time, that his friends will be reborn back into the universe. He used to actively search through villages that vaguely ressemblance one of his friends. Then one of them were suddenly here. Kotaro stumbled backwards and catching himself with his cane. He looked up at Liyn, still keeping a smile but her eyes showed worryness. 

“I was looking over the new trainees months ago,” She found this one months ago?! Joining the HQ?!,” And this particular one looks like a certain somebody. One of the guys in the photos that’s framed…. Actually all the guys in the photo looks the same...Anyways! I found this one. Trust me on this!”

Kotaro inhaled sharply and regained his composure, his knuckles turning white just by gripping to tight on his cane, possibly almost cracking it. “Looks can go a long way. I want to see him myself.”

“Of course! I told you I found this one months ago. I was able to convince the council and staff to let this one be close to you, just in case if you want to get to know him, and if he summons a kyutama!” Liyn’s smile brighten, but hushed remembering the said person was on the other side of the door, “He doesn’t know that he may be a reincarnation. We don’t know but maybe! I’m only letting him met you because...To be honest, I just brought him here ‘cause you said you wanted to talk to him 

Liyn stuffed her giggles in and looked at Kotaro. His eyes were glue to the floor, thoughts whizzed past of many possibility that could come. There’s possibilities that he could missed… But this one he won’t miss. Kotaro nodded towards Liyn, who winked in response, “You own me now.” 

Liyn slowly leaned forward, opening the door wider. The light seems to blind Kotaro, even tho it’s been a few minutes inside a low lit room. Kotaro’s eye still stick to the ground as he stepped out into the cold hallway, a pair of yellow feet entered his vision. Slowly, Kotaro lifted his sight, slowly the feet, to the legs, and finally the face of the indeed robot-like humanoid. A familiar hat colored yellow sat on top of their head, steel fish-like fins as ears twitched in nervousness, a pair on earrings pierced around the left ear, reminding Kotaro who’s exactly this is. The robot humanoid’s sound box gasp at his appearance, and fiddled with the edge of his yellow jacket, a sea design stitched on the edges. His goggled eyes stared back at him and a pair of circular spheres darted to his direction going back and forth from the ground. His shoulder tensed up, hands gripping on the edge of his jacket, “Afternoon, Commander Kotaro. It’s a great p p pleasure and honor to meet you! Uhmm…”

His eyes darted towards Liyn, which Kotaro can’t see but imagine that Liyn encouraging the young robot to keep going.

“My name is...Coltello, sir. It’s an honor to meet you.” He said, deeply bowing in respect. Once he stood back up, his eyes keep darting. Trying to keep a straight eye contact but very nervous to do so. 

Kotaro softly smiled, a feeling of satisfying of finding his friend past through, knowing that he’s slowly starting his mission now. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Coltello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyin - Mx.Nobody: It's like pronouncing 'Line'
> 
> Introducing Ms.Lyin wasn't my idea, but it helped for introducing Mr. Coltello.
> 
> Also, we both tried our best to describe what Mr. Coltello would look like, but neither of us are very good at that. Please, take a look at Ms. Medi's painting of him on her Tumblr blog!


End file.
